


On The Edge

by Icse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Cock Cages, Dominant Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Punishment, Riding Crops, Shibari, Submissive Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icse/pseuds/Icse
Summary: “As much as this is punishment for you, I’m enjoying this immensely.” Obi-Wan said, stroking his hard cock slowly as he continued to circle Anakin. “I’m beginning to think as often as I have to punish you, that you’re enjoying this too.”“No, Master.” Anakin protested hoarsely, sweat starting to bead on his forehead with the effort of staying on his toes. “I want to be good.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are. Icse writing kinky shit as a prompt request for some harder kink in obikin.

“You did this to yourself, Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s voice nearly purred as he circled Anakin, inspecting his work. 

Anakin strained with the effort of keeping himself upright using only the balls of his feet. The ropes criss-crossed his body where it was somewhat suspended, but if he lost his balance, he’d swing forward where the rope around his neck would tighten and choke him. The large dildo nearly the size of his master’s fist inside of him made it even harder, having to keep his legs spread wider just to accommodate it. 

He jerked as the bullet vibrator strapped to his cock cage went off, causing him to lose his balance for a moment and the rope around his neck to tighten. There were too many sensations going on as his feet scrambled to try and find purchase on the ground again. The second his toes scraped the floor and he got himself upright, the pressure on his neck abated and the vibration stopped. 

“As much as this is punishment for you, I’m enjoying this immensely.” Obi-Wan said, stroking his hard cock slowly as he continued to circle Anakin. “I’m beginning to think as often as I have to punish you, that you’re enjoying this too.”

“No, Master.” Anakin protested hoarsely, sweat starting to bead on his forehead with the effort of staying on his toes. “I want to be good.”

“Maybe I simply ask too much of you.” Obi-Wan sighed dramatically, “Perhaps you simply can’t be what I want you to be.”

Anakin whimpered, “Please, Master. I will try harder!”

The vibrator kicked on again, though this time Anakin managed to remain standing. “Do or do not. There is no try, darling.” Obi-Wan said in a mocking tone. 

“Master!” Anakin’s legs trembled as he fought to keep from collapsing. The pleasure on his cock was intense after weeks of his Master not touching it. Between the dildo pressed firmly against his prostate and the pleasurable sensations happening on his cock, he would come in no time. “Master, please, I can’t!”

Right as he neared the edge, the vibrator shut off again. His hips tried to thrust against air as he sobbed, so close. So close!

“Good boy, Anakin.” Obi-Wan stroked his stomach gently, feeling the way the muscles tensed in trying to maintain balance. “Thank you for telling me.” 

There was nothing Anakin could do except whine and whimper. His Master didn’t actually want his words or apologies, he just wanted his suffering. This was supposed to be punishment. As his Master said, the time for apologies and begging for forgiveness was over. He could only endure. 

“You were made to suffer, darling.” Obi-Wan purred in his ear, the softness of his shirt feeling torturous against Anakin’s hypersensitive skin as he was embraced. A hand rubbed over the rope spanning his hips, travelling down to where the rope went down between his legs to hold the wide base of the dildo up against his ass. 

Anakin shuddered as the dildo was tugged and pushed on, his whole body trembling as he fought to stave off an orgasm and from faltering. “Master…” He whined as teeth grazed his shoulder and bit down hard enough to leave a mark. 

When Obi-Wan pulled away, Anakin tried to follow for half a second before he nearly lost his balance again. This was much worse than a spanking even with a paddle in his mind. Obi-Wan kept coming close, rubbing against the dildo, turning on the vibrator, pinching his nipples. Everything to keep Anakin on edge. 

It felt like it was forever before Obi-Wan took some pity on him, no longer touching him, no longer setting off the vibrator every minute. Or he thought it was pity before he felt the crop trail down his ass and thigh. He’d managed not to lose his footing again through all that but now he knew he was being set up to fail. 

“Master, please!” He tried to beg, crying out as the crop slapped against his ass. 

“Uh un, Anakin.” Obi-Wan snapped the crop against Anakin’s thigh, almost causing his leg to buckle. “Now is not the time.”

The next crop hit right on the base of dildo, causing it to jab right against his prostate. His leg gave out then, the ropes tightening around his chest as he fell into it and the rope tightening around his neck. This time he couldn’t manage to get back to his feet, the rope around his neck choking him again. It wasn’t tight enough that he couldn’t breathe at all, but could feel the restricted blood flow to his head start to make his vision swarm. 

When the vibrator kicked on, he could no longer hold it back. The orgasm he'd been denied over and over again roared through him even though his cock couldn't get hard. His cum dribbled out slowly, a sharp contrast to the pleasure rushing through him. White hot pleasure and light headedness sent him someplace else. 

Arms wrapped around his chest as the ropes lost their tension and he collapsed into them. Anakin didn't have the energy to even help as the ropes were carefully unwound from his body. He groaned as the dildo was removed, leaving him empty and sore. The cock cage was the last thing removed, his cock also sore from the times it had tried to get hard. 

"Shhh… I've got you, darling." Obi-Wan pulled him into a tight embrace, giving him a point to help ground himself. "You did so well." 

"But I came." Anakin protested, his head fuzzy and not quite together.

Obi-Wan stood up with him in his arms, carrying him to the bed where he laid right next to Anakin, "I set you up to fail, Anakin. I wanted you to give in." 

"That's not nice." Anakin mumbled, closing his eyes with the sudden exhaustion. 

Obi-Wan chuckled, his voice a soothing balm to Anakin's frayed nerves. "No it wasn't and you enjoyed every moment, my love." 

A blanket was pulled up over them, warm protection from everything else outside of him and Obi-Wan. Everything felt so warm and fuzzy now. His head was quiet. The discomfort he knew was to come felt so far away. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome, dear one."


End file.
